


Last Dance

by Gaby007



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Son équipage lui a donné la vie, et elle va leur rendre la vie. Ils ont besoin d'elle, encore une fois, la dernière, et elle répond. Comme elle a toujours répondu. Comme elle ne répondra jamais plus.





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596032) by [hirilukit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirilukit/pseuds/hirilukit)

Elle ne se rappelle pas trop quand son existence a réellement commencé. Elle sait juste que c’était longtemps, bien longtemps avant qu’elle n’accueille un équipage, le premier et le dernier pour elle.

Ça débute lorsqu’un majordome décide de construire un bateau de plaisance pour la famille qui l’emploie. L’intention est bonne et respectable, mais elle ne sert pas tellement : une ou deux sorties en mer, et encore pas très loin de l’île. Tout de même, c’est grâce à cela qu’elle cesse d’être un simple bateau.

Ce n’est pas très accentué, bien sûr. Elle _existe_, mais ça ne signifie pas qu’elle _vit_. Tout ce dont elle est capable, pour l’instant, c’est _d’être_. Cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, elle n’est pas assez consciente d’elle-même pour s’en chagriner ou pour rager sur son sort.

Et puis un jour, le majordome l’offre à un équipage. Et le monde bascule sur son axe.

Parce que l’équipage l’emmène en mer, lui fait subir mille avanies qu’ils rafistolent comme des manches après, la laisse mouiller dans des ports renversants…

Et les jours passent, et elle éprouve des sensations inconnues en elle-même, des _émotions_ – la crainte quand se présente un danger auquel elle risque de ne pas résister, l’irritation quand son équipage se fourre encore dans les ennuis, la joie de reprendre le large – et elle n’existe plus, elle _vit_.

Seulement, quand tu vis, tu souffres aussi, et elle le découvre aussi violemment que douloureusement.

Au début, c’est pas grand-chose, rien qui ne puisse se réparer avec l’aide adéquate. Mais les avaries s’accumulent les unes sur les autres, sans récupérer totalement. Même alors, ça aurait pu aller, elle aurait pu le supporter, sauf qu’il y a _cette_ avarie, la pire de toutes, et elle sait qu’elle est perdue.

Sauf qu’elle est le seul bateau dont son équipage dispose, et qui va s’occuper d’eux si elle disparaît maintenant ? Qui va les emmener d’île en île, les protéger des tempêtes, leur offrir un toit constant ? Qui ?

Alors elle recourt au spectre, et elle _sait_ que celui-ci sorti, elle ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, il sucera ses forces jusqu’à la dernière goutte, l’ultime miette de la conscience qu’elle a acquise petit à petit, alors qu’elle jouait son rôle de navire.

Elle sait, et elle le fait. C’est temporaire, juste le temps de trouver une bonne île, un bon charpentier, et alors… alors son équipage sera en sécurité, pourra poursuivre sa route, et même si elle veut par-dessus tout continuer avec eux et voudrait pleurer parce qu’elle en sera incapable, c’est ça qui compte.

C’est son équipage le plus important, il l’a toujours été, parce que c’est grâce à eux qu’elle est devenue plus qu’un simple bateau, ils sont ses pères et mères et elle les aime tant pour cela qu’elle croit mourir lorsque les graines de la discorde éclatent entre eux, _à cause d’elle_.

Elle croit mourir, mais elle ne meurt pas. Même après le passage du raz-de-marée, même alors qu’elle repose parmi les détritus. Elle n’est pas morte, alors qu’elle le devrait.

Ce sera bientôt rectifié. Son équipage a besoin d’elle, elle le sent, et elle sait qu’elle ne pourra pas les sauver et survivre à ça. Mais ce n’est pas elle, l’important.

Son équipage lui a donné la vie, et elle va leur rendre la vie. Ils ont besoin d’elle, encore une fois, la dernière, et elle répond. Comme elle a toujours répondu. Comme elle ne répondra plus jamais.

Elle répond tout simplement comme ils lui ont appris à le faire, parce qu’ils sont les Pirates Chapeau de Paille, et _personne_ ne lève la main sur eux. Pas tant que l’un d’entre eux peut l’empêcher.

Et cette fois, la première et la dernière, c’est le tour de la Vogue Merry.


End file.
